Forum:Military Police
Hello WWII Wiki community, I would like to get consensus about this issue. Sascha Kreiger told me that we should get consensus on this before we make a request. Anyway, Its about staff creating the Military Police group, this group would have the following rights: *Would be able to rollback bad edits *Would be able to block users *Would be able to protect pages *Would be able to delete pages The other abilities that can be seen on my talk page are fundamentally bureaucrat abilities and we can simply change the title of the user rather than make a whole new class. I believe that the military police should be like article chat mods. All admins, please post your thoughts here. -- Fargo84 Talk World War II 18:38, March 17, 2012 (UTC) :Sounds good. I also would like to add the following abilities: :*Hide page revisions :*Remove the user groups sysop and chat moderator :[[User:Inquisitor Ehrenstein|'Inquisitor Sasha Ehrenstein' aus dem Sturmkrieg Sector]] ( ) 00:19, April 3, 2012 (UTC) ::I tried to avoid the Military Police having too much power because I think they should be like Article Chat Moderators with some more powers. It's just so if someone like JAF manages to rise through the ranks, a sysop has the power to revoke the MP's powers and the MP can be dealt with properly. -- 00:24,4/3/2012 00:24, April 3, 2012 (UTC) :::We could have a beauracrat deal with them in that event. I wanted them to be, and I believe that they may have originally supposed to have been, able to demote rouge sysops. All we have to do is make sure that we only give out the sysop and MP permissions conservatively to make sure we don't get another JAF. As long as they aren't beauracrats, blocking them won't be a problem. I think it's fairly unlikely that we would ever have another JAF get to that point again, since there were a lot of other signs before he got blocked that there were problems. For one, the constant output of low productivity edits that I'm sure were only intended to boost his edit count, and the parade of users who eventually showed up here to complain about his insistence on getting adminship on other wikis. As long as we allow a lot of time before users ever become admins, we won't have a problem like that. We have four beauracrats now, and I would say that number would be sufficient up to 10,000 active users. We could always appoint sysops as necessary. All the beaucrats are needed for is to make sysops. [[User:Inquisitor Ehrenstein|'Inquisitor Sasha Ehrenstein' aus dem Sturmkrieg Sector]] ( ) 06:59, April 3, 2012 (UTC) ::::Wait, did you create the Military Police group already? because I saw it in the user groups section. There are two problems though. ::::#I can't assign it to anyone (not that I want to, it just says it is restricted) ::::#It isn't capitalized or spaced -- 16:32,4/6/2012 16:32, April 6, 2012 (UTC) ::::::I'm working on the first issue with the staff member who set it up. We can fix the second problem with system messages, the same way we setup the alternate names for sysops and beauracrats. [[User:Inquisitor Ehrenstein|'Inquisitor Sasha Ehrenstein' aus dem Sturmkrieg Sector]] ( ) 22:20, April 6, 2012 (UTC)